Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Pirates of The Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest ''is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures movie created by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Jack Sparrow's time to pay his debt to the legendary Davy Jones has come. He must either join Davy Jones' crew or be dragged to his Locker. However, Davy Jones' weakness is his heart which is locked up in the Dead Man's Chest. Now Trivia *Ariel, Sebastian, Manaphy, Joe the Fish, Captain Gutt, Squint, Flynn, Raz, Silas, Gupta, Dobson will guest star in this. Scenes Davy Jones *(Davy Jones and his crew appear on the Black Pearl) *Jaden: AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! Squid face!!!!! *Jeffrey: WHOA!! *(The Dutchman's crew grab the Black Pearl's crew and the Justice Guardians) *Rainbow Dash: HEY!!!! Let me go!!!! *Midna: Stop it, you fish-faced freaks!!! *Yugi: Shhhhhhhh!!! Don't make things worse! *Midna: *growls at the pirates* * *(To their surprise, Joe the Fish surfaces!!!) *Joe: *smirks* Well.... We meet again Justice Guardians. *Jeffrey: *growls* Joe. *Snowflake: ...? You know that fish? *Xion: Yeah. He became intelligent after drinking a scientist's potion. *Tammy: He's alive?!?! Impossible!!! He saw him drown a year ago!!! *DJ: How could he be alive? *Joe: *smirks* How else does a deceased foe you've faced from the past come back? *Jeffrey: Set. Typical. *Joe: *smirks* You know it's quite wonderful pledging allegiance with such a magnificent god. Having him revive you once killed is reassuring. *Jeffrey: Then you're even crazier than i thought. *Aqua: Wait a second!!! How can you still breathe outside of water?!? *Joe: *smirks* The same way Davy Jones and his crew can. *DJ: *gulps quietly* *Shira: Relax, son. He's just a pilot fish. He's not as dangerous as a shark or octopus. *DJ: Right. *????: That's why he's got muscle you traitor!!!! *(Captain Gutt drops in) *Aqua: ...!! Captain Gutt! *Shira: *gasps and looks scared* *Xion: *growls* *Gutt: *smirks* Surprised to see me again, my ex-first mate?! *Shira: *calmly* ...Not really. *Tammy: *snarls at Gutt* *Xion: *to Tammy* Easy. *Tammy: That hairy wonder almost made me join his crew! You expect me to calm down towards him?! *Xion: It'll be all right, Tam. Neutral Party *(As Jack, Will and James fight for the Dead Man's Chest) *Tammy: Should we stop those three from fighting? *Midna: Why bother? We don't need that chest. *Discord: Hm.... I don't know, Midna. Controlling Davy Jones could be useful. *Jeffrey: We're not taking that chance. *Discord: Oh come on! Davy Jones would do whatever we'd say! We could travel the seas safely! *Midna: Forget it!! If Lily sees that heart, she'll be scared to death!! *Discord: ....! Touché, Midna. *Jeffrey: Then it's settled. *Nails: So what now? *Midna: We let those three duke it out until they get tired of fighting. *DJ: Well, okay. *Discord: *snaps his fingers and beach party stuff appears for the team* *Jeffrey: *starts playing on his Nintendo 3DS* *Jaden: *takes out his iPod and plugs himself in* *Xion: *pets Tammy* *Tammy: *smiles and starts building a sand castle* *DJ: *sits with Snowflake* *Snowflake: *cuddles up next to DJ* *DJ: *purrs* *Alexis: *relaxes as she sunbathes* *Aqua: *smiles as she relaxes and sunbathes too* *Discord: *sips a milkshake as he watches the swordfight* *Meowth: *plays Angry Birds on his tablet* *Elizabeth: What're you doing?!?!?! Stop them!!!!! *Scamper: Nope. Not gonna get involved. *Meowth: Sorry. *Elizabeth: What's with you?!?!? Are you just gonna let them kill each other?!?!?! *Jeffrey: No. But we don't have any use for the Chest. *Elizabeth: Will and Jack are your friends!!!!! *Jeffrey: *sighs* We know. But they won't get killed. Who will be captain *Tia Dalma: Alright. But if you're goin' brave de weird, and haunted shores, at world's end, den..... you will need a captain who knows dose waters. * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Disney Films